goommoosterfandomcom-20200214-history
UnderMooster Genocide Route (COMING SOON)
The UnderMooster genocide route involves “turning every monster you meet into dust”. Pikachu is seen performing this is a normal episode and Firefell, another coming soon series started with Pikachu’s genocide. But this is about Pichu’s genocide (who is probably Pikachu before evolving) What you need: Ruins:20 monsters defeated (Isabelle) Snowdin:15 Monsters defeated (Waluigi) Waterfall:21 Monsters defeated (Opal the Overprotective) Hotland:40 Monsters defeated (Mega Man 9.0) New Home:Nothing. (Wario) Pichu automatically defeats Link and Pirahna Plant upon encountering them. Ruins: Isabelle Isabelle can be defeated in one hit. She laughs hysterically as she realizes she was protecting Link by keeping Pichu here. She reaches for her tablet before turning into dust. Snowdin: Waluigi Waluigi still believes in you, and to progress you have to hit Waluigi. Before he turns into dust, he says that he still believes you can change. You have to defeat Hoopa (Snowdrake) before the “kill counter” is exhausted. Waterfall: Opal the overprotective After attacking Steven, Pearl comes in and takes the hit, then she fuses with Amethyst. Opal will be defeated in 10 hits Hotland: Smash Bros, and Zelda. The Smash Bros will be encountered earlier as they attempt to avenge Pearl. Mario and Luigi can both be defeated in one hit. The Amethyst gem on the lab is gone, because both the Pearl and Amethyst gem was shattered. Zelda can be defeated in one Good hit. If not defeated as soon as encountered, she has some unique dialogue about the evacuation Garnet tried to convince her into. Core: Mega Man 9.0 The name immediately lets you know that Mega Man’s been upgraded many times for this to work, he even says it. Unlike Mettaton Neo, his UNDERTALE counterpart, he doesn’t die in one hit and attacks you. Mega Man 9.0 has 10 different powers to switch from. Cut Man: Like Asgore’s trident attack, except he can just attack one half with one hand. Fire Man: all Of Asgore’s attacks but even more intense. Wave Man: More intense versions of Isabelle’s WATER ATTACKS. Guts Man: Produces Blue and orange waves that cannot be dodged. Elec Man: A more intense version of Asriel’s Shocker attack. Wood Man: Changes you to all soul modes but yellow and shooting leaves at you. Ice Man: Snowflakes rain down from the sky producing water out of them. Air Man: You have to use the yellow soul to shoot little Mega Mans. Hypnowoman: A weird face referincing Memoryhead‘s face attack produces the core lasers from Hotland in UNDERTALE. Mega Man 9.0 takes about 90 turns to beat. Mega Man 9.0 is based on Mega Man from Mega Man: Fully charged, as is Mega Man EX. Judgement Hall: Wario Wario doesn’t judge Pichu, but instead asks to not come and closer so he could “keep a promise for once”. Wario is mostly the hardest fight, as Pichu is seen dying over and over. After beating Link and Pirahna Plant in one hit, Meowth tells the viewer about his reincarnation. Then asks to erase this world. There’s time stamps to make a choice. ERASE: Meowth tells the viewer that they will be together forever, and scratches them, giving the viewer infinite 9s. NOPE: This is better just quoted. Meowth: “No? Hmmm... pretty curious. After all, you ‘erased’ all da monstas. Guess I can ask ya something now. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU DA ONE IN CONTROL?!” then a jumpscare occurs, and he scratches the screen, which is covered with infinite nines. If you continue on to the final episode, he says, Meowth: “Huh. Ya wanna go back to da world ya destroyed.... YOU destroyed it. It’s your fault. But, ya still have somethin’ I want, so we can reach a compromise. Give me ya soul, or stay here for all eternity. (Goom is heard screaming No) Then stay here for all da eternity. Now will ya give me ya soul? So I can recreate this world?” Goom: YES!!! I mean— no! Meowth: “I’m sorry to say this bud but... YA MADE YA CHOICE LONG AGO.” Then another jumpscare occurs. This marks the end of the UnderMooster genocide path, and let’s you move on to the neutral route.